Aqua Grabber
:Were you looking for the aqua grabber pin? Aqua Grabber is a mini-game in Club Penguin that is only accessible through the Iceberg. In Aqua Grabber, you have to collect treasure from two different levels. The Aqua Grabber was originally created to retrieve parts from The Migrator when it was damaged by a storm. It is now restored. Objective of Game *Clam Waters: The objective of this level is to collect all the pearls in the clams and the "Main Treasure" (the giant pearl) shown in the map before players actually play. The Rare Treasure of the level is a black pearl which is hidden in a random clam that changes every time so it is not hidden in the same clam. Also, an additional goal is to beat the level without losing a submarine. *Soda Seas: The objective is to get all the Cream Soda barrels, and then get the Main Treasure (the Amethyst). The rare treasure of this level is the Emerald. Also, an additional goal is to beat the level without losing a submarine. In this level you must find a worm, catch a fish, and use the fish to catch mullet. If you don't do this, you cannot get the Emerald. However, this is a little hard as when you catch the fish, it will try to push your sub to the wall. In both levels, after you finish these objectives, you can enter it again and try to accomplish two challenges: the time trial and the compressed air mode, in which you move much faster, and a single hit can explode you. Elements of gameplay Air that is about to drown.]] If the player's submarine is getting too much water, they should look for these things because the player will lose if they let the submarine fill up with water: *Giant Bubbles *Bubble Blowers *Top of the ocean *Air Pockets *Pink Puffle (if you brought one with you into the game) Dangers If any thing hits players (except the shells), these things will happen : *Makes you move to another side. *Makes water come into the Aqua Grabber. *If you have a something with you it will drop. Areas *Clam Waters *Soda Seas Creatures & Items .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] Giant Clam After Aqua Grabber was updated for the third time, Big Bertha appeared to the direct left of where the treasure chest originally lay. Mullet The Mullet will be found after or when players hold the treasure chest or Grand Pearl. Pink Puffle If players brought their pink puffle and play this game, it will dive with them. It blows bubbles from time to time, and if players lose a lot of air, it will blow a giant bubble under their ship. Grand Pearl It is found at the at a cave on the sea floor at Clam Waters which is inside Big Bertha’s mouth. The Mullet guards the entrance only if you have the pearl. If successfully recovered you will be awarded 300 coins. Cream Soda Barrels They pollute the Soda Seas. Once successfully recovered, you will gain 50 Coins and fresher water. Puff Almighty It is found near the end of Soda Seas. There are only four of them. Once that the players have the Amethyst, more Puff Almighty will appear on the screen. Big Puff It is found in the end of Soda seas. It sucks in water to inflate and spits out water to deflate. Players and their submarine will also be affected. Giant Squid As revealed in The Penguin Times Issue No. 151, there have been sightings of a Giant Squid. This used to be rumoured as the Guardian in level 2 of Aqua Grabber. The actual guardian in level two is a giant puffer fish. In the Clam Waters, you can occasionally find the squid when an earthquake happens. The squid is black and blue and then it swims away. When it happens there's a screeching sound and the screen shakes all over the place. Big Rock The big rock plays an important role in the Clam Waters episode. It is around the same size and shape of a grand pearl. Trivia *If you bump the top of a particular cave in the Soda Seas, players will get a worm. Fluffy will eat the worm, then you can feed him to Mullet guarding a cave. Mullet will go away and you can swim down to get some extra treasure. *If players don't move and the submarine is going down below sea level, the water will not go up to their submarine. *If the player completes the normal mode, they will unlock several other modes, including time trials. If they complete time trials on time, they will unlock compressed air mode, in which the player moves very fast without letting any air into the sub. *In Compressed Air Mode, it is impossible to get the secret worm in Soda Seas, because the player loses a life when hitting the cave wall. *You can send other players a Penguin Mail card that says you want them to check out Aqua Grabber. *There was once a Aqua Grabber pin. *It is possible to receive only a single coin at the end of the game, but it can only be done in Clam Waters. You must go to the bottom of the sea, where Big Bertha resides. Then pick up the pearl-shaped rock. That item is worth only one coin. *There is an Aqua Grabber vehicle, like the Snow Trekker. It includes the Scuba Diver from series 1, a clam with a pearl, and a treasure chest. *There may be a third level because lately there was a Puffer Fish Pin hidden at the Iceberg. *The noise that the Giant Squid made before it came, was removed because young children were scared by it. *The Aqua Grabber is in the second cave in the Cave Expedition in the Mine. *In Soda Seas if you get a barrel of cream soda and bring it to the net you will get 50 coins (per barrel). *During the Cave Expedition 2010, in the Hidden Lake, there is a broken Aqua Grabber. This might have to do with or a new level. *The Cave Expedition's underwater room may have some thing to do with the Giant Squid. *There is a way to get the emerald without getting the Worm, Fluffy, and Mullet. You must squeeze past Mullet while he is turning and drop your grabber, causing you to bounce up and down and sometimes get past Mullet. However, this is very difficult for beginners. *Maybe the Whale will also appear here like the Giant Squid, but this is very unlikely. *If you bring the pink puffle with you, it will swim with you in the game. *The Pink Puffle also keeps air in longer. *It was damaged by the Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000. *When it was first released, you could recieve the Golden Wheel Pin. *On Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force DS game, the Aqua Grabber did not appear at the Iceberg at all, but it was mentioned by the Director, and a couple of parts such as the orange bubble, and the Claw were on the Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000 were seen on it. History *The Aqua Grabber was built in February 2008 by Gary the Gadget Guy. *Its name was a choice given in a poll. Second to it was the Deep Sea Salvage. *It was originally built to rescue parts of Rockhopper's ship which was damaged when it crashed, as part of the Save The Migrator project. *The items you had to get were part of the Migrator unlike the Aqua Grabber today *About half a year ago, Aqua Grabber was updated. Before, there was only one level, and all you had to do is find a Treasure Chest and bring it up to the net, and then the game was over. *In secret missions, you can view the early version of the Aqua Grabber. Music *Clam Waters: http://play.clubpenguin.com/v2/content/global/music/114.swf *Soda Seas: http://play.clubpenguin.com/v2/content/global/music/115.swf External Links To find the Giant Squid, go to http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=euC50XZxYk8&feature=related. It is true but you have to find it at the 3rd time you play Aqua Grabber. See also *Ice Berg *List of Gary's Inventions *Aqua Grabber Pin *Clam Waters *Soda Seas *Big Bertha *Mullet *AquaRescue! Category:Games Category:Sea Category:Machines Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:Aqua Grabber Category:Gary's inventions